


Неотвратимые вещи

by fandom Flash Rogues 2020 (fandom_FlashRogues)



Series: fandom Flash Rogues 2020 | драбблы и мини G — PG-13 [8]
Category: The Flash (Comics)
Genre: Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fanfic, Fanfiction, Gen, Humor, Missing Scene, ФБ-2020, Фандомная Битва, Фандомная битва 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:34:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25266934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_FlashRogues/pseuds/fandom%20Flash%20Rogues%202020
Summary: Проблемы Джесси очень быстро становились проблемами окружающих.
Series: fandom Flash Rogues 2020 | драбблы и мини G — PG-13 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830010
Kudos: 3
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Неотвратимые вещи

Некоторые вещи должны неотвратимо произойти, даже если вы всеми силами стараетесь отсрочить этот момент. Для Джесси это было поводом серьёзно так пострадать. Нет, масштабов Марка в этом занятии он не достиг ни с наскока, ни в долгосрочной перспективе, но жизнь испортил всем знатно. Очень скоро проблемы Джесси стали проблемами окружающих.  
И поводом для его страданий послужил окончательно сломавшийся голос, предательски потерявший очаровательную детскую звонкость и приобрётший интригующую хрипотцу. То, что это и так запоздало на несколько лет и нормальные люди подобное проходят в подростковом возрасте, Джесси не утешало. Как завзятого мошенника его расстраивала потеря уже наработанных и привычных образов, на которые окружающие велись, как идиоты, за редкими рыжими исключениями. Это была проблема, а с проблемами Джесси разбирался быстро. Где-то на этом этапе уже стоило насторожиться, потому что в процессе решения всегда страдал кто-то ещё.  
Так и сейчас от его вокальных упражнений с целью научиться изменять себе голос, страдали Негодяи, Флеш с ними за компанию и полиция, терроризировать которую Джесси направил окончательно взбесившийся Лен.  
И что ему только не понравилось в похабных частушках про масок?


End file.
